Fear
by The Mirage of Deceit
Summary: Some embrace the abyss, and use it to further themselves. Others lie to themselves, doing all they can to avoid acknowledging oblivion. But all men must face it. All of man... fear. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Batman franchise. Thankfully, I will only have to say this once.

A/N: Just this quick notice, this one-shot is mainly written out of my... displeasure for the storyline of Arkham Knight. This one-shot also has no connection to the plot of Arkham Knight, or just about any comic story, what-so-ever. While this story won't hold any real storyline spoilers, anyone who has played the game may be able to pick up on what I'm upset about. As it is, let the theatrics begin!

* * *

Slowly, dazed eyes fluttered open, glimpsing the fleeting darkness that surrounded him. Somewhere in the abyss, water dripped. The sound was a steady staccato, echoing off of what must have been barren walls. The empty smell of dust purveyed the air, making it feel old and heavy. But worst was the ever encroaching silence. The normal sound of people and their vehicles was completely absent, making this place feel even more strange and alien.

The long and lanky individual rose from his position, noticing that he had been lying on a threadbare cot before he had awakened. A quick glance around easily showed that he and the cot were the only occupants of the tiny room. Calling it a room was actually a gross exaggeration as it was barely larger than a broom closet. The cot took up the entirety of the back wall, both side walls being completely bare. The final wall, however, changed the tone of the not-quite-a-room by adding in a thick steel cage door. And it was through this door that the only light shone through. The figure stood up, but quickly swayed on the spot. A white gloved hand reached up and ran through short, green, swept back hair. "Wow... did anyone get the number of that truck?" Painted lips opened into a joyful giggle at the joke before turning downwards into a frown. "I swear, if Harley hit me with the car again, I'm gonna hit HER with a BUS!"

The Joker shook his head one last time to clear away the mental cobwebs before sauntering up to the cage door. A quick tug indicated that indeed, the door was locked, and rather solid as well from the lack of a rattle. The Joker could barely stifle an amused chuckle as he looked upward into the room. "Well, I guess you wanted some company, Bats? All you had to do was ask! I WAS going to burn down a firehouse for the irony, but if you simply must-..."

Joker quickly let his little speech die on his lips as he finally took a good look into the room on the other side of the bars. The light source was a simple naked bulb, hanging from the ceiling, casting a weak halo of light. The room must have been larger than what it appeared, for none of the walls in the other room were visible from the light. But what drew the Joker's attention was what was seated underneath the light. To the side was a simple metal table with what appeared to be a revolver and another smaller item sat on the empty expanse. Next to it was a simple metal chair, much like one could find at any shopping center. But where Joker expected to see his favorite playmate, a different figure entirely was slouched looking for all the world like a dead body. The figure was garbed in a worn, frayed long coat. One could easily see the multiple stitches that circled and crossed over the coat many times. Multiple sickly-looking glowing bottles covered the man's chest. The hooded head jerked up after a moment of the Joker's inspection, one white, milky eye staring at the deranged Joker in an almost apathetic stare. The Joker's mouth widened into a large smile, as he leaned into the door. "Oh, it's our favorite bag head! Dear me, did Halloween come early again this year? My, how time flies~"

Scarecrow didn't move, staring silently at the clown within the small cell. Joker's smile never wavered, however. "What's the matter, crow caught your tongue? Hah!" The Scarecrow's only response was a slow blink, otherwise not moving an inch. "Ho, boy! Looks like someone here rode the short bus to scho-" _"How many more times?"_ The interruption caused Joker to fall short of his joke, blinking at the ragged looking man in confusion. After almost a full minute of waiting for Scarecrow to elaborate, Joker's already short patience ran thin. "Listen, Crane, you had better-" _"How many more times must you fail to learn you no longer have a place here?"_

Joker had to stop and actually try and decipher the other man's purposely cryptic words. Smile returning to his face, he spoke to attempt to placate the horror-themed villain. "Ah, I think I see why you're upset! You want your OWN time to play with the Bat? Well then, I think we can come to an agreement. Of course, we'll have to have a little 'chat' about this bad joke of yours, but I think we can-" _"Have you never faced your own fears?"_

Joker's fragile patience was near ready to snap at the constant interruptions he was being forced to endure. He still managed a strained smile though, not able to do much else. He had patted himself down several seconds ago and found all his toys had been removed from his person. Someone had been very thorough. "What is this? A poor excuse to test one of your toxins on me? Oh Crane, I'm honored!" Joker's voice went from a light lilting, to a low growl almost instantly. "When Harley gets down here, I'm going to enjoy-" _"Your companion will not be joining us."_ Joker didn't bother to restrain the snarl at yet another interruption from the Scarecrow. He didn't get the chance to say anything though as the man continued. _"She is no longer in any state to come to your aid. A rather liberal dose of my fear toxin was able to ensure that. As for yourself, my toxins are rather... unneeded"_

Joker finally full-on sneered, no longer keeping up the pretenses of being amused. His eyes briefly glanced at the revolver on the table. It glinted rather innocently in the dim lighting. "So let me guess, you're upset about me stealing your limelight, and plan to try and scare me with these cheap theatrics?" Scarecrow smiled lightly, or at least he seemed to. The mask over his face seemed to be partially fused with his skin in places. And the gap in the mask around his mouth appeared to show only broken and uneven teeth, no lips were visible. _"Well, fear is mostly theatrics. So I will have to ask you to permit me this... indulgence."_ With this the Scarecrow finally rose to his feet, the brace covering his left leg clinking on the ground as he moved. _"My toxin is unnecessary because I knew, from the first moment I saw you, what you fear. What you fear, above all else."_ Joker couldn't help the smile that returned to his face. "Oh? Do tell! Maybe it's creepy crawlies? Or maybe it's bad hair? Oh! Wait! Trying to watch Penguin flirt! Really, saw him attempt it once, whoooo. Now THAT was scary!" Scarecrow didn't even bother to respond to the Clown Prince's inane responses.

 _"What you fear is the dark..."_ Joker scoffed, amused.

 _"...cold..."_ "Honestly..."

 _"...empty..."_ "It's like you don't know me at all!"

 _"...abyss."_ "Really? Is that all you got?"

 _"You fear what all men fear... death."_ Silence filled the room before Joker's amused laughter started to echo against the walls. The Joker had to fall back against the cot in the room, he was laughing so hard. But through his peals of laughter, he could still hear Scarecrow speak again. _"But, above all of that, what you fear most... is being forgotten."_

Joker's laughter quickly tapered off. Now he was sitting on his cot, holding himself up slightly from where had had almost fallen over in laughter. But his smile was gone again. "What was that?" _"You act in that outlandish manner, you mass murder in the most ludicrous ways...all for a single purpose: so Gotham, but more importantly, Batman, will never forget you. But you are wrong."_ Scarecrow was moving again, having picked up the revolver from the table. As he turned and walked towards Joker's cell, the brace clinked heavily against the floor.

*CLINK**CLINK**CLINK*

It didn't take more than a few steps to be standing in front of the cell doors, revolver held loosely in his hand. Joker merely glanced at the weapon before looking up at Crane, sneer marring his face. "So that's it then? You're just gonna shoot me in this cell? Hardly sporting of you. And after those words about theatrics, I was expecting-" _"This isn't for me. This weapon is the harbinger of your fear."_ At those words, Scarecrow reached into the cell and dropped the revolver unceremoniously on the floor. Joker merely glanced down at the gun for a second before looking back up to the Scarecrow, who was already making his way back to the table. Joker leaned down from his seat to pick up the weapon, casually flicking the cylinder open to see six chambered rounds. "And you just handed me a fully loaded gun? Hooo! And people say I'M missing my marbles. I'm starting to think that you traded in yours for a potato!"

Scarecrow ignored the Joker's jab as he picked up the smaller item that had been sitting on the table. Turning, he held the small glinting object up in the light. _"Tell me Joker, do you know what this is?"_ Joker had to squint to see the tiny object from his location, but he was spared from answering. _"This is the key to your world. Those bullets won't break the lock on your cell. This key is your only salvation."_ With that, Crane calmly placed the small object into a pocket on his coat. Joker merely glared before he stood from his seat and walked to the door of his cell, waving the loaded weapon in the Scarecrow's direction. Joker's smile grew back in full force. "And you just handed me a gun. So, Mister Potato Sack-Head, how about you unlock this door NOW, and I'll only put five of these bullets into your body. And here's a deal of a lifetime, I'll even let you choose where I place them. Scout's honor!"

Jonathan Crane didn't even bat an eye at the very serious threat. _"Have you not considered your position?"_ Joker chuckled lightly. "Why yes! I'm the angry clown with the gun! Now open the damn door!" _"I am the only one who knows where we are. Not even Batman knows our current whereabouts."_ This finally had the desired effect. Joker hesitated. _"I am going to leave, and you have one of several choices. You can shoot me dead, but know this. Your fear will consume you instantly. With me dead, you will all but vanish into this oubliette. You will cry out into the darkness, knowing that no one will be coming."_ Joker's eyes widened marginally. _"Or, you can let me leave. And with that, you can shroud yourself with an illusion that I will come back. You can pretend to yourself that I will bother to remember you down here."_ Joker's smile twitched, almost unnoticed. _"Or, you can embrace your fears. You can leap into oblivion by your own hand."_

*BANG*

The gunshot echoed like thunder in the chamber. Scarecrow merely blinked at the Joker, unimpressed by the warning shot. The Joker sneered with unholy rage. "Crane, I swear, if you don't-" _"Farewell..."_ With his final good-bye, Scarecrow turned and walked away from the Joker's dismal cell.

*CLINK**CLINK**CLINK*

*BANG**BANG*

"CRANE! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!"

*CLINK**CLINK**CLINK*

*BANG**BANG*

"CRANE? DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HERE! CRANE? CRANE!"

*CLINK**CLINK*

There was a single, long, quiet moment.

*BANG*

The bulb went out, plummeting everything into darkness.


End file.
